What Might Possibly Be The Most Improbable Friendship in Ancient Japan
by robot3
Summary: When Herakles found that injured cat, he had no idea that it was actually a nekomata, right? So it was perfectly fine for him to take it home. For PA-tan's Secret Santa.


A.N: I took about a million liberties with this, so please excuse me for any inaccuracies. For PA-chan's Christmas Secret Santa ( plainlyawesome. deviantart journa l/ Secret-Sa n ta-Decem ber-4867583 2 5 (remove the spaces)). I'm so sorry this is a bit late, and I hope whoever it is 1) isn't too mad about it's lateness, 2) wouldn't mind me only being able to fulfill 1/3 of the requests and 3) enjoys this.

This fic isn't really done, but this chapter is dedicated to you. Merry Christmas~

* * *

><p>It was forbidden, whatever they have- this quasi-friendship, almost but not quite- every time they meet, they deny that it was anything but chance, and that they are nothing but passing acquaintances, or at least, Kiku does. Herakles merely stays silent- it's clear that he disagrees, but whether it was out of laziness that he doesn't comment, or whether he doesn't want to anger Kiku, who has quite the unpredictable temper, it's unknown.<p>

Every time they meet up (_cross paths, it is merely coincidence, Herakles-san_), Kiku, at first, tries to put up a front (_half-hearted, now_) of coldness and hostility, but it quickly shatters into his usual slightly distant, but warm and polite demeanor. Herakles, though, doesn't care, not anymore. Any hatred was replaced with burning curiosity and fondness after their first meeting, where it really was chance, where Kiku found himself indebted to a _human_.

Herakles, a new arrival, didn't quite know that Kiku was anything supernatural, at first. He was a young child from the faraway empire of Rome who miraculously survived a disastrous shipwreck, regarded, at first, as one blessed by gods. It was surprising to the Japanese, at first, how quickly he learnt the language and adapted to the local customs, but in terms of the spiritual world, though he was named after a famous Greek demigod, he was more familiar with teachings of the Christ. It wasn't as though he was ignorant in matters of the supernatural- he had seen who he believed to be spirits, half-human creatures that his mother told him were dangerous- "If you see a harpy, my dear Herakles, never approach it- you would be shredded in seconds". But Herakles was a curious boy, and he tried again and again to tempt them out into the open, but he was never lucky and he was never able to see them again.

But to him, the then injured Kiku was merely a normal cat, albeit with the anomaly of two tails. And Herakles, who had a soft spot for cats, disregarded his foster mother's warnings and brought Kiku home.

Herakles' foster mother, Fujiwara-no-Chikane, was a busy woman, and though she took good care of Herakles, she only visited occasionally once she was assured that he could take good care of himself and Kiku was left undiscovered for a long period of time. It was fairly awkward for Kiku, who was explicitly told not to interact with any humans, to be under the care of Herakles and act as a normal cat, but he was infinitely grateful, if somewhat embarrassed. It was a bit of a challenge for him, who had long forgotten how to be a mere cat. However, life was pretty peaceful, at least until one of Chikane's visits, when she finally saw the infamous cat that Herakles cared for.

Before, during her visits, Kiku would always hide while Herakles gushed and chattered about the "cute stray cat he'd picked up on the street." (_"He was _injured,_ okaa-sama!_). And Chikane didn't see any reason to worry, for the split tail was never mentioned. But one day, Kiku could not conceal himself in time, and the secret was finally revealed.

"Ah, Herakles, is this the cute cat y- my god."

Herakles simply blinked in bewilderment as his foster mother shrieked, then ran, screaming something about killing and _nekomata. _

When he looked back, Kiku was gone.

In retrospect, it would have done Kiku good had he simply stayed away. But as usual, his polite nature failed him, and he returned, though in his normal form instead of the cat form he had stayed in for weeks, carrying a basket of his best mochi.

"Herakles-san? Herakles-san, I...um, came to thank you for your hospitality..." he murmured, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

It was a while before Herakles slowly appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes. "Excuse me... who..." That was when he noticed the cat ears on Kiku's head, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Ah, you must be neko-san... um... may I ask for your name...? Oh, and do enter, please, it's a pleasure to see you again," he murmured, shuffling in.

Kiku shyly made his way into the house, clutching the basket to his chest. He entered the house he was already familiarized with a month ago and set the basket gently on the table, watching Herakles busy himself with the tea. "I'm Kiku," he replied.

"Kiku-san... if you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions... perhaps we may have a talk?"

"Yes, of course."

Herakles set the tea on the table and both knelt on opposing sides. Kiku poured the tea into the cups and waited as Herakles hesitated.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Herakles swallowed, wet his lips and spoke.

"Firstly, I apologize that you had to leave yesterday. My mother returned with our family's katana and she went mad trying to hunt you down..."

"Please, Herakles-san, it's fine. I left of my own volition, and, judging by my presence here, you haven't scared me away just yet. It isn't even your fault, so don't apologize."

"I...I just feel that it was my fault..."

It was, perhaps, the first time Kiku had seen such compassion for a member of the youkai from a human, and he was truly touched.

"I...thank you..."

"...huh?"

"This is the first time...any human ever cared this much for me..."

"If it wouldn't be rude to ask, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me what you are? I...I'm not that familiar with this country's spirits..."

"Ah... I guess the humans call me a _nekomata_... we don't really have a term for ourselves. We do still consider ourselves cats, after all. Old cats," Kiku added with a chuckle.

"Old cats...?"

"We're born when we reach the age of twelve... our tail splits, and we gain some powers. We're generally harmless, but due to a few deviants, we do have quite the dangerous reputation."

"I know most of our kind fears and hates you, Kiku-san, but please, let me be your friend..."

Kiku lowers his head. "I cannot do that. Friendly or romantic interracial relationships are forbidden."

Though that was said, from that day on, Kiku and Herakles met regularly. Kiku would blush and deny that it was nothing more than chance, or he would find other excuses, but Herakles knew that Kiku genuinely wanted to see him.

And so, their secret friendship deepened.

One day, late in the winter, during one of their meetings, Herakles abruptly said something Kiku has never heard of before.

"I suppose today is it- Merry Christmas, Kiku-san."

"Christmas?"

"Ah, it's a festival we celebrate in our country- it's the birthday of Jesus."

Kiku has heard a few things in passing about it- Herakles had never been truly able to let go of his past, his religion being one of the things he still holds onto.

"I remember," Herakles reminiscences with a fond smile on his face, "that we used to have feasts, bountiful and joyous, and mother would make her signature honey cakes..." As always when on the subject of his mother, his smile turned sad and ever so slightly cynical.

"Herakles-san," Kiku interrupts, terrified that Herakles would be subdued, melancholic and depressed for the rest of the day, as he had seen before. "I would appreciate it very much if you would show me exactly what this... Christmas is."

He was rewarded with a beatific, if lazy smile, and Herakles, enthusiastic for once, talked Kiku's ear off about traditions from his land, about special practices.

From then on, they celebrate it every year, and exchange small presents. Once, Kiku got a beautiful glass bauble with intricate designs, and he treasured it, kept it as something precious and dear to his heart.

Perhaps that would be how their friendship be, though it was denied by at least one party- intimate and precious, a hidden, secret treasure, had the arrival of a trader from Rome not disrupted it.

It was another normal day in their small fishing village, or it would have been, but a foreign ship, battered and broken, had pulled up at the port, and someone had surprisingly recognized the foreign language the captain was speaking as Greek, so Herakles was called upon to negotiate. His Greek was a little rusty, but he slipped into it effortlessly and effectively acted as a translator.

Turns out the man had meant no harm. His ship was merely blown aside by a storm and he wished to make repairs before heading on his way, so the villagers allowed him to say for a little while.

It would have been a small incident, but Herakles made a mistake, and that was giving the man his name.

"Ah, boy, one last thing- you look a bit familiar... would you mind giving me your name?"

"I'm Herakles. Herakles Karpusi."

The man's eyes widened and he gaped in shock.

"You-You're supposed to be dead, my lord... This is joyous news! We must return and inform the kingdom as soon as possible!"

"But sir... I don't want to return. I have my beloved family and precious friends here, I-"

"My lord! You're the rightful heir to the throne! With your assistance, we'll be led to peace and prosperity once more!"

With the man's relentless insistence, Herakles' stay in Japan came to an abrupt end. He only had time as the ship was fixed to say his goodbyes to Kiku, for he could not say them out in the open. He bid farewell to his parents and was dragged away, with tears in his eyes.

Much later, he would come to resent the man for forcing him to leave what he had come to regard as his homeland.

As for Kiku, it wasn't until Herakles had left that he admitted to himself that they had been very close friends, and that the gaping hole in his heart might mean that he felt a bit more than fondness and affection for his best friend.


End file.
